Lead Me to Light
by Vienna Hellsing
Summary: A certain someone can't help you to take all the feelings you've got for her, but instead, you need to understand. No need to be selfish. Give her to someone who needs her badly. AN IMPORTANT NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

Lead Me To Light

_

_

Disclaimer: I don't own GA..never want to..it is pure headache.

_

_

_

She is an average teenager with dreams that can make you laugh till you drop.

She wants to meet her knight in shining armor.

Yes, that is her dream. But, in her school, she is stuck with hundreds of perverted guys. It is impossible to find her Prince Charming.

Mikan Sakura starts her journey in a super elite school, Alice Academy.

_

_  
_

Chapter One

_

_

_

In the schools front gate, a herd of chattering and squealing girls are currently waiting for the Hottest Boy Group in their school, Crimson Flames(**a/n**: _my cousin gave this name..don't blame me, blame her!_)

The Crimson Flames, is a group of 4 definite hotties.

A black Jaguar and a red McLaren F1 revved in front of the huge crowd, doors of these worth-a-million cars opened revealing the 4 said hottest guys in school. Girls fainting and girls trying to retouch their make-ups just to impress these guys.

The guy with a light auburn hair together with his goofy smile is named Kokoroyomi.

"Good Morning, Girls!!!" he said with glee.

"Koko, you are spoiling them." A guy with his geeky glasses and blonde hair spoke to Kokoroyomi. His name is Tobita Yuu.

"Tch, they are so noisy in the morning." A guy with mesmerizing crimson eyes and messy raven hair tried to walk in the squealing mob accidentally pushed a girl in a ponytail. "You are in my way." He is Natsume Hyuuga, leader of the group.

A certain guy offered his hand to the girl who mercilessly pushed by the stoic Natsume.(**a/n:** _that's too much isn't it?)_ " Sorry, it's just he is in a bad mood today. Are you okay?" A guy with azure eyes and well-groomed blonde hair said, the girl nodded and happily accepted his hand and stood up.

"Well then, we should get going, classes are gonna start soon." He smiled and left the mob with his rabbit on his right shoulder. Girls have hearts in their eyes. Ruka Nogi, labeled as the Prince Charming of the 21st Century in the campus because of his carefree attitude.

"Let's go Koko, before Natsume scolds us again."

"Hey Natsume! Ruka! Wait up!"

Both Koko and Yuu run breathlessly to catch up with them.

------------------------------------

"Oh my!! I am gonna be late again! I don't want to get detention in the basement!"

"I need to hurry!!!"

An auburn gal closed her eyes hoping she would make it up in time. Suddenly....

**BANG!**

She has just bumped with somebody and she fell flat on her butt.

_Ouch... that hurts...._

"Look where you are going, Polkadots." A cold piercing voice said.

_He must be pissed...but wait Polkadots? Wait!!!_

She opened her eyes and tried to stand up but her butt hurts. She lifted her head to see to whom she had bumped.

_Oh My God...!_

It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga himself together with his companions.

"You PERVERT!!! Peeking into my undies! How impudent!!"

"On the contrary, you are the one showing it to me, Polka dots!"

"..."

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Let's not waste our time here, let's go."

He walked without helping her and so was his 2 of his companions.

She closed her eyes trying to ease the pain, but, when she opened her eyes, slightly, she saw a hand, signaling that this person wants to help her. She accepted it, but she winced in pain.

"Do you need to go to the clinic, miss?"

"No, no need."

She glanced at the person who just helped her. It was Ruka Nogi a.k.a Prince Charming of the 21st century.

"Ru-Ru-Ruka No-No-Nogi? Tha-Thank you."

She let go of his hands while blushing beet red and facing the right direction.

"You must hurry, or else you will get detention, miss. See you later." With that he walked towards his room.

"Detention? Oh no!" She muttered to herself.

She was running like there's no tomorrow and carefully opened the classroom's door not wanting the teacher to notice her being late, again.

_Creak…._

"MS. SAKURA! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! YOU'LL HAVE DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON!" the teacher shouted on the top of his lungs. Poor her, she was so unlucky that their first subject teacher was Mr. Jinno, the teacher with no mercy.

Her name is Mikan Sakura, an ordinary pig tailed brunette with high hopes and dreams.

She sat down in her seat while sighing. Her seatmate and her childhood friend Hotaru Imai suddenly said, " You're late again. This is the 13th time this month. When will you ever learn? Stupid."

She sighed again and reflecting on what her best friend said to her, closing her eyes and trying to absorb what she heard.

_DING! DONG! DONG! DING!_

It was time for their second class. Mr. Jinno bid farewell to his students, while the little brunette was trying to---

"13!! It means bad luck!!" she told her besfriend.

"It is just a myth, Mikan. When will you ever learn?" Hotaru stood up and headed for the Home Economics room.

----_**Home Economics Room**_----

Girls are putting their aprons on. It is time for the cooking again. Mikan is worse in cooking, she can do everything but not cooking.

"Okay, class we are gonna bake pastries this time. Do not destroy something in this room. Am I clear?"

"Hai…Sensei"

"Mou…I am horrible at this." Mikan whimpered.

"It will be okay, Mikan. I and Anna are here to help you." A girl with blue hair said.

"Nonoko is right, Mikan. We are here to help you." A pink-haired girl said with a smile.

"Thank you, Anna and Nonoko!" Mikan gave them a full smile.

"Ms. Sakura!! This is no time for smiling! Do what you need to do!! Is that clear!!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Hai!" she quickly replied.

----_**After 30 Minutes**_----

"Whew… at last I was able to bake it right." Mikan smiled triumphantly.

"Congrats, Mikan!!"

"Why don't we celebrate!"

"Sorry, but I have detention this afternoon. I am really sorry."

"It is okay."

"Let's go."

"Where Hotaru?"

"To the English class."

"Oh yeah!"

She put the cake in her bag wrapped in a box with a blue wrapper.

---_**English Class**_---

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (**a/n:** _it is really not that important_.)

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

---_**Lunch Time!**_ ---

Mikan and her friends were eating silently and happily when a voice came roaring that caught their attention.

"Hey! Polkadots!"

Hearing the nickname, Mikan Sakura choked her food and hurriedly drink lots and lots of water.

"What the hell!!" Mikan unconditionally said.

_Oops…_

She hurriedly covered her mouth.

_Dammit!_

"What's with that attitude? Polka dots?" Natsume advanced himself to her.

"What do you want, pervert?" she said bravely.

Gasps and whispers in the canteen can be heard.

"Sakura! Don't you dare accuse our beloved Natsume of such things!" Mikan's classmate with green hair and end curls spoke.

Mikan suddenly kept quiet because she doesn't want to get into a fight again with Sumire Shouda a.k.a President of Crimson Flames Fan Club.

"Isn't it kinda impolite Natsume?" Ruka said.

"What's impolite Ruka?"

"Startling a girl with no mistake at all and trying to humiliate her in front of these people."

"Tch. She's the one who started it."

"Heh, you are acting like 10 year old Natsume." He mocked.

Ruka walked towards Mikan and asked, "Are you alright?"

" Ye-yes." She stammered.

"Sorry, if Natsume is acting moody today."

"It is not your fault, it is **HIS** fault. So, there is no need for you to say sorry to me."

"Hmmm… well, we need to go. Bye."

With that, he left Mikan's table and sat on the next table next to hers.

"It it alright for us to sit here?"

"You can sit everywhere you like, Nogi." Hotaru said while clicking her camera and taking non-stop pictures of him.

"Heh, heh."

---_**After 20 Minutes**_---

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

---_**Afternoon Classes**_---

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

(**a/n**: _that is plainly weird_..)

"Mikan, we are going ahead of you! Take Care!" Nonoko shouted.

Mikan replied with a slight nod and her hand waving at them.

_Why do I have to be in detention for the 13__th__ time? 13!? Oh My God! It is an unlucky number! It might also mean as an unlucky day!! _She furiously thought in her mind. _I need to ask Jin-Jin where I will have my detention._ She ran into the Staff Room to ask her teacher for instructions.

---_**Staff Room**_---

She knocked three times before entering the room. She spotted Jin-Jin in his desk writing something. She approached him cautiously not wanting to startle him.

"Good Afternoon, ."

"There s nothing good in the afternoon by just seeing your ditzy face." He said while continuing to write.

_This teacher really hates me…_

"I would like to ask something,"

"Hurry up."

"Where would I spend my detention."

stopped writing and faced her with a smirking face,

"?"

"You would spend it in the basement, but, you will not study but you'll have to clean the whole area."

_WHAT??!!_

"Hurry up and go before your companion finished cleaning and leave you behind."

_I have a companion?_

"Hai." She said as she sighed in defeat.

She ran to the basement and put her things outside.

---_**Meanwhile**_---

"Natsume, I will not be able to go with you today, I will have detention today."

"That is what you will get for helping an idiot."

"Sorry."

"Ruka, it seems like I will not be able to ride with you today. I will ride with Natsume with his Jaguar. See you tomorrow then." Koko said while waving his hand at Ruka.

"See you tomorrow." Ruka replied and headed to the basement.

---_**Basement**_---

Mikan was moping the basement's stairs while talking to herself.

"That person might have left earlier."

She was done with the moping. This time she will be wiping the glass window. She climbed the ladder and started to wipe the window.

---_**After A Few Minutes**_---

"Good, I am done with the windows."

She started to go down when her shoes slip the greasy ladder; she closed her eyes and waiting to hit the cold floor. But a pair of hands caught her in the right time.

"You are really clumsy aren't you? But, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Mikan tried to open her eyes, she saw Ruka's face near to hers. She blushed hard.

"Yes, I am alright. Please put me down." She pleaded.

"Sorry."

Ruka put her down and trying to help her stand on her own but he heard her winced. There was a bruise in her left foot_. She might have twisted her ankle from the fall_, Ruka thought. Without any hesitations, he carried her bridal-style to the school's infirmary.

"Ruka-ku-kun?"

"I am taking you to the infirmary."

And again, Mikan blushes beet red.

---_**Infirmary**_---

Ruka was bandaging Mikan's foot because the school's nurse left early, and left the infirmary unlocked. Ruka looked at his watch: 6:55, it says.

"We should go home, it is getting late." Ruka stated. Suddenly Ruka's stomach grumbled signaling that he was hungry.

Mikan giggled and Ruka blushed hard. Mikan remembered something and started to look for something inside her bag. The mini-cake she successfully made earlier in her Home Economics class.

"Well, this is for you." Mikan smiled and Ruka accepted it happily. "Let's get out of here." Ruka said while returning the bandages in the drawer.

"Yeah, your right." Mikan replied.

---_**School's Main Gate Near The Parking Lot**_---

"See you tomorrow, Ruka-kun."

"May I ride you home? It is not safe for a girl to go home this late. And besides, I want to thank you for giving me that cake. "

_He is a gentleman…_

_I wonder if he is my Knight in Shining Armor…_

_But he is to perfect…_

"But, will I be a bother to you?"

"Of course not, I was the one inviting you out. And I said earlier that I want to thank you, think of this as a payback." (**a/n**: _instead of being shy, I put Ruka into a whole new him..OOC isn't it?_)

"Okay."

Ruka opened the car door for her into the front seat. After closing the door, Ruka opened the door for the driver, turning the engine on, they are ready to leave the school premises.

"Just tell me what direction your house is and I'll take you there." Ruka suddenly said.

"Near the Shibuya Park, just make a slight turn and you'll see a brown gate. That's where I live."

"Got it."

---After 20 Minutes---

"Were here!" Ruka announced.

Ruka noticed Mikan's sleeping face on the rearview mirror.

_She looks cute when sleeping; it wouldn't hurt if I do this,_

Ruka advance himself to her, nearing himself to her face, he kissed her on the cheek: a quick peck on the cheek.

_I hope she didn't notice_

Ruka tugged Mikan's sleeve trying to wake her up. Mikan starting to regain consciousness said, "Did I fell asleep, gomene. Thank you for dropping me by, Ruka-kun."

Ruka blushed and said, " Your welcome."

Both of them bid their goodbyes.

"Drive safely Ruka-kun. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi…"

Mikan opened the a large oak door and waved at him for the last minute.

_She exactly looks like her… What I have done?_

_---__**End of Chapter**__---_

That was just the cause of boredom..the real idea wasn't like this..well, it is kinda nice..heheh..hope you will read and review…and please tell me that this is a good idea. Thanks..and thanks to Kein who helped me in editing some stuff in the story..I owe you one girl!

Saturday..1:00-3:00 in the afternoon I finished this..whew that was fast.. but..I am gonna start my classes this Monday so..It will take time to finish this..I just don't want to disappoint those who will read this..so be patient okay?

--Smile Princess--


	2. Chapter 2

Lead Me To Light

_  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own GA...Never want to...it is pure headache.

_

_

_

She is an average teenager with dreams that can make you laugh till you drop.

She wants to meet her knight in shining armor.

Yes, that is her dream. But, in her school, she is stuck with hundreds of perverted guys. It is impossible to find her Prince Charming.

Mikan Sakura starts her journey in a super elite school, Alice Academy.

_

_  
_

Chapter Two

_

_

Recap:

_Mikan opened a large oak door and waved at him for the last minute._

_She exactly looks like her… What I have done?_

---End of recap---

Mikan was smiling as she entered the door of their Sakura Mansion (**a/n**: _she won't be able study in an elite school if she is poor isn't it._)

She is the only granddaughter of a well-known businessman. Her parents died in a car accident 10 years ago when she is just 6 years old, she was in that car but luckily, she was asked by her mother to buy a canned juice at that time, when she was about to go back, about 10 meters away, a trailer came sliding of the road and hit the car where her parents are. She saw the whole thing. She was traumatized for 2 years but gained her senses back because of her friends' care and support.

"Tadaima! I am home, grandpa!" Mikan greeted and trying to remove her school shoes.

"Mi-chan! I was so worried! You came home late, did you get detention again?" her grandpa asked.

"Sadly, yes, I did got detention today and it is the 13th time this month. 13 was supposed to be unlucky, but it was on the contrary." Mikan smiled while remembering what happened earlier.

"Let's talk later. Well there is something I want to discuss with you. Head to dining table after you change your clothes."

"Okay."

---_**Mikan's Room**_---

Mikan Sakura's room is bed-and-breakfast theme employing floral, stripes and gingham checks in vibrant hues of yellow, sage and red transformed this once darkroom. The walls appear to be wainscoted but it is simply the trample loyal of the wall covering and coordinating cornice border.

Mikan threw her bag on her bed and slumped into it.

"What a day!"

She grabbed her towel and entered her bathroom with natural stone wall tiles, marble floors and glass shower panel create clean lines. A double vanity with granite countertops blends with the tile, while smoke gray cabinetry gives the space a punch of dark color. A counter-to-ceiling mirror creates the illusion of a larger space.

She turned the shower on and let the water slip in her body.

---_**After 5 Minutes**_---

She dressed in a casual dress: a pink bordered print sundress.

As soon as she was contented with her dress she proceed to the dining room decorated by a sectioned off by a sisal-style nylon rug, the dining table showcases a top fashioned from antique, heart-pine flooring, and cold cedar fence posts serves as the table legs.

"Join me, Mikan."

Mikan replied with a smile and she sit-down on her chair.

"So, what do we need o talk about, grandpa?"

"About that,"

"…"

"I need you to represent me in a charity event of the Hyuuga's. And I sponsored it."

By just hearing the name, Mikan choked her food and drank her Iced Tea.

"You can decline to my offer; the last decision is yours, Mi-chan."

"No."

"…"

"You never asked anything from me, so, I'll do it."

"Thanks."

"Even though I hate that perverted monster." She muttered.

"Oh yes, I forgot to say that you will be escorted by Natsume Hyuuga, the only son of the Hyuuga's"

Mikan eyes were as wide as saucers and jaw dropping to the floor.

"WHAT!?"

"You already said yes!"

"But…"

"I will call the Hyuuga's now…"

Her grandpa stood up and headed to the phone.

"13 sure is unlucky." She said as she stuffs her mouth with big chunks of cooked meat.

---_**Hyuuga Residence**_---

---_**A Little Earlier**_---

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga together with their son were eating their dinner silently when Mr. Hyuuga spoke,

"Natsume, you are gonna represent us in the charity event we have arranged together with your mother." He glanced at his wife who had been eating silently from the very beginning.

"Hn." He said as he continued to eat.

"Are you sure, son?"his mother asked.

"Hn."

"But, I forgot to tell you that you are gonna escort Mikan Sakura to the auction." His father said.

Natsume remembered the girl with pigtails who bravely called her a pervert. A smirk appeared on his face

_Hmmm… this is getting interesting…I'll make you regret that you called me a pervert, polka._

"Fine by me." He said smirking.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Good Evening, may I know whose on the line please?" a Hyuuga household maid answered the phone with courtesy.

"_This is Sakura Jin; may I please speak to ?"_

"Hai. Please stay on the line." The maid carried the wireless phone to and handed it to him. " would like to speak with you."

"Put it in loud-speaker." instructed.

"Hai." The maid did what she needs to do.

"Good Evening, . Is there something that you need?" by just hearing the word _Sakura _, Natsume's ears perked up.

"_My granddaughter agreed. So, it's settled then."_

"That's great! But how did you convince her?"

"_It is her decision. But when she heard your son's name, she shouted. Don't know why, maybe they fought. My,my youth nowadays find their partners through a quarrel."_ A laugh was heard in the other line.

Natsume coughed vigorously. It was a pure shock for him.

"_Oh my, is Natsume-san hearing this? Sorry. I didn't mean to."_

"It's okay, Sakura-san. No harm done." Natsume said and butted in.

"_Phew…Thank God he is a good boy."_

"_Grandpa! If your calling that Hyuuga boy a good boy..Your hypothesis isn't right! You might be mistaken in your calculation!" _Mikan shouted.

"Why you---DAMMIT! YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU PICKED A FIGHT SAKURA! I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE IN LIVING HELL!!!" Natsume shouted almost making Sakura Jin's ear blow.

Natsume stood and headed to his room not wanting to finish dinner because he lost his appetite.

---_**Inside Natsume's Room**_---

His room was welcoming and inviting but not the inhabitant. Hammond sleigh bed beckons with its two tone finish and updated appeal. Head and footboard feature a graceful curve and mitered borders. Crafted of popular woods solids and birch and mango veneers, raised and rounded cubes give the bed modern spin. Complementing any décor, the Hammond bed represents a great value.

"That Sakura! She is gonna meet her match! Just wait and see…" he said in a whipered evil.

---_**Back To The Dining Room-**_--

"_I am gonna hang up now. It looks like I have done something wrong."_

"Sorry, if my son displayed some bad manners."

"_Yeah, same here. My granddaughter also did the same thing. Sorry."_

"It's okay. Oh yeah, one more thing."

"_What is it, Hyuuga-san?"_

"What about the press?"

"_Oh, about that…"_

"Do you have any idea?"

"_Yeah, what about them rumored as lovey-dovey pairing."_

"That's impossible! Both of them quarreled, and we heard them now, in the phone."

"_Hmm… this is sure hard."_

"Let's try your first idea. Let's see how this works."

"_I'll tell her."_

"Ja."

"_Ja."_

Both of them hanged up together.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

---_**6:30 in the Morning**_---

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mikan woke up from her deep slumber and took a bath.

---_**After 20 Minutes**_---

She was dressed in her school uniform and was eating silently when her personal maid, Kate said something.

"Mikan-sama, you're to lucky to have a handsome boyfriend."

"Stop bluffing, Kate-nii. I don't have a boyfriend and it is impossible for me to have one."

"Oh, is that so? But I heard your grandfather in the press conference earlier this morning said that 'My granddaughter is too lucky to have Hyuuga-san as her boyfriend, hahahah" she imitated the last sentence.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I have a hunch that he said that for publicity. You know how business industry works." She said as she poured red tea to Mikan's glass.

"That old man…"

Kate chuckled at her expression.

---_**Earlier That Morning**_ _**at The Hyuuga Residence**_---

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Natsume turned off his alarm clock and saw 5:00 written on it. He woke up too early.

"Who could have changed my clock settings?" he thought. "Tch."

He placed his right arm on his forehead thinking what would he do when he woke up this early. _Better watch morning news_.

He turned on his flat screen television.

_Good Morning Japan! This is NBN News delivering_

_you the freshest news this morning!_

"Hmm… this is interesting.." Natsume thought as he slouched in his comfy chair.

_Just this morning, Matsuda Hyuuga announced a press conference _

_regarding the said Charity Auction 13__th__ anniversary._

"Father decided this on his own?"

_He is right now with Jin Sakura, the sponsor of the auction. And they are seated_

_In the Aspens Conference Table with white spectrum finish._

_It is said to be the most expensive tables in Japan._

"Tch. It is very cheap."

_The conference is about to start._

"_What is the objective why you announced such a last minute conference?"_

"_Ah, it is about who will represent us in the auction."_

_Whispers can be heard in the room._

"_This is your auction, Matsuda Hyuuga-sama. You should be the one who will personally go there."_

"_Yes, I know that I should be the one to attend, but I would like my son, Natsume Hyuuga to attend for me."_

_Whispers can be heard again._

"_Why was this sudden?"_

"_That's because I am scheduled to fly to America on that day, and my wife, will be going to New York for the Annual Fashion Show '09."_

_Murmurs are anywhere._

"_So, it is decided then that your son, Natsume Hyuuga-sama will represent you in the auction."_

"_Yes."_

"_But, why is Jin Sakura-sama here?"_

"_Oh, it is just the same situation in Matsuda-san's. I will be flying to Canada for the cutting of the ribbon party for the new branch of our company there."_

"_So, logic would say that, Mikan Sakura-sama would be replacing you as well."_

"_Yes."_

"_But, my sources said that, Mikan-sama and Natsume-sama are not in good terms. Would you like to elaborate?"_

"_They are in good terms."_

_Reporters and Journalist who are in that room gave a questioning look._

"_My granddaughter is lucky to have Hyuuga-san as her boyfriend. hahahaaha"_

_Reporters are having evil faces._

"_That's all for now, thank you for listening."_

_Both of them are exiting the place while their body guards guarded them._

"_Back to the studio…"the NBN reporter said._

"_What an interesting news for us," the male news anchor said to the female news anchor beside him._

"_Yes, we'll sure watch for that. So, we'll have the next news after a short break."_

Natsume turned the television off and threw the remote in his king-sized bed.

"Stupid old geezers."

Because of Natsume's frustration he went to his Jacuzzi inside his Comfort Room and sank himself.

"Even though, she looks like her, I'll never change her in my heart."

---_**End Of Chapter**_---

I changed the title because I felt that it doesn't suit the content that's why I erased it in the first place.

Saturday, 1:00-4:56. It is more shorter that the first chapter but I took a lot of time..hehehe must be of the Crazy Kart game.

--Smile Princess--


	3. Chapter 3

Lead Me To Light

_

Disclaimer: I don't own GA...Never want to...it is pure headache.

_

_

_

She is an average teenager with dreams that can make you laugh till you drop.

She wants to meet her knight in shining armor.

Yes, that is her dream. But, in her school, she is stuck with hundreds of perverted guys. It is impossible to find her Prince Charming.

Mikan Sakura starts her journey in a super elite school, Alice Academy.

_

_  
_

Chapter Three

_

_

_Recap:_

"_Stupid old geezers."_

_Because of Natsume's frustration he went to his Jacuzzi inside his Comfort Room and sank himself._

"_Even though, she looks like her, I'll never change her in my heart."_

---_**End Of Recap**_---

---_**Sakura Residence**_---

"Tadaima! I'm home!" Sakura Jin shouted merrily as he entered the mansion.

Suddenly, a couch pillow hit his face.

"Ouch…" he groaned. He was searching who threw the pillow at him: it was his granddaughter, Mikan with a bored look.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU ANNOUNCE IN THE STUPID CONFERENCE ABOUT OUR OH-SO-PERFECT RELATIONSHIP THAT IS NOT REAL! HOW AM I GONNA FACE MY CLASSMATES WHO HAS AN ADMIRATION FOR THAT PERVERT!!!"

"Yo! Chill!" her grandfather was trying to calm her in a teenager way.

"HOW THE HECK AM I GONNA CHILL!"

Her grandfather was laughing hysterically.

"It is already," he looked at his watch "8:30, you are gonna be late." He was trying to change the topic and at the same time he was trying to avoid the murderous look of his grandchild.

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE TOPIC!!!"

Jin Sakura was trying to climb the stair fast and lock himself in his room and come out when his granddaughter calmed down.

---_**Hyuuga Residence**_---

Natsume was waiting for his father to arrive n his room's balcony. Five minutes later, a black limo stopped in front of their mansion's big gate. He knew it was his father. He hurriedly went to the front door to greet his father's return. But instead he gave him a frustrated look.

"What's wrong, Natsume? Are you not gonna greet me like you always do?"

"How the fuck am I gonna greet you properly when a bloody news is spreading like a deadly virus?!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"What?! Are we gonna fight again on an issue that it is useless?"

"Father, this is not a useless issue. How could I stand going with that idiot! She is gonna destroy my image. _And beside you want me to move on, how can move when she looks like her?_"

"That's why. I need you to forget about her. Try something new?"

"…"

"This is my own way of helping you." He walked near him and patted his shoulder and entered the house with maids bowing very low.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Get Mikan Sakura from her residence for publicity."

"Tch…"

---_**Sakura Residence**_---

Mikan was about to walk herself to the school after bidding goodbye to her personal maid and butler.

"I'll see you later, Kate-nii, David-nii!" she shouted and waved goodbye.

Suddenly, a black Jaguar came sliding off the road. And stopped in front of Mikan.

"Mikan-sama!"

"Mi-sama!"

Both of her trusted households shouted as they ran towards her.

"Mi-sama? Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm alright." She stared at the car "Why the hell are you recklessly driving?"

The culprit came out of the car, revealing an irritated Natsume Hyuuga.

"Get in." he commanded as he closed the car door.

"How dare you command me?"

"Get in."

"How the hell did you got a driver's license?"

"Get in."

"Why would I get in your car?"

Because of Natsume anger, he dragged Mikan and forcefully let her in the front seat.

"Mi-sama!"

"Mikan-sama!"

As Natsume closed the door. He said to the elderly, "Don't worry." And he entered the driver's seat.

Natsume was driving furiously after leaving the Sakura Residence with Mikan.

"Wha- Can you- Hey! Drive slow- hey!" Mikan was trembling because she was afraid and she is not used to fast driving. She was clutching her seatbelt that was wrapping her.

Natsume noticed her afraid. So, he pulled over to 80 from 140 KmH. She felt the speed lessens.

"Did a spirit just pass over you?" Mikan questioned him.

"I don't have a good morning, polka. Don't mess with me." He said in a cold voice.

Without any word, she shut her mouth and kept silent.

"Did you knew anything about the conference this morning and did you agreed?"

"…"

"Did you agree to it?"

"…"

"Answer me, polkadots!!!"

"You told me to shut up!"

"Now, answer me!"

"I did not know such a thing!"

"…"

"You know what, you are too weird."

"Shut up!"

And the after that the ride was soft and quiet.

----_**At The Same Time**_---

"Hey, Ruka. Did you knew a thing about Natsume and that Sakura is a thing?"

"Yeah, they were a thing? That's completely outrageous dude!"

"And that Sakura, she looks like Rin."

"Yeah, and that's one thing for sure."

They were inside Ruka's McLaren F1. Ruka was driving and Yuu was studying in the frontseat while Koko was lying down in the backseat staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe she caught Natsume's eyes because she looks like Rin?"

"Natsume's not that low."

"But I won't lose, again."

"Ruka, don't tell us…"

"Yes, that's right."

"Rin died because of you and Natsume's fight."

"…"

~*~_**Flashback**_~*~

"_Shut up, Ruka. I'll never ever surrender her!"_

"_She's mine, Natsume. Stay out of this!"_

"_Natsume…Ruka? What's going on?" A girl with curly auburn hair with matching light brown eyes spoke._

"_Shut up!!" both Ruka and Natsume said in unison. Hurting the girl's feelings and run away._

"_Rin!" they both shouted again._

_Rin was running in the streets, not caring about the cars passing in the road._

_Suddenly, a big truck tried to stop but, sadly, it hit her. Blood was oozing in the streets, while Ruka and Natsume tried to come near her._

"_Rin…" they both uttered sadly._

_Rin's hand was bloody and tried to touch Natsume's sad face._

"_I won't forget you, Natsume."_

_This proves that, Rin really loved Natsume than Ruka._

_(a/n:this my cousin's DEAREST PLOT!)_

***_**End of Flashback**_***

"I lost once, I won't lose twice."

And that conversation ended with a sigh of Koko.

---_**Alice Academy Front Gates**_---

Everyone was waiting for the oh-so-called hotties.

Girls started squealing when the McLaren F1 arrived. They were starting to go crazy, again!

But they've noticed something, no mark of Natsume, where was he?

Girls and gals are starting to whisper and chatter among there selves, where is he?

The trio started to walk in the middle of the crowd while they are surrounded by gossipers.

~-_~-_~

Suddenly, Natsume's black Jaguar came along. People are staring at the car intently, that includes Ruka, Koko and Yuu.

Natsume came out first, while heading for the front seat to open the door for that certain someone.

It was Mikan Sakura.

Girls' eyes were wide as saucers and jaws to the floor. Who wouldn't be shocked? The Hot and irresistible Natsume Hyuuga is with the non-popular-always-late-and-gets-detention-student Mikan Sakura. That was some big news.

Ruka, who was also staring at them walked out from the crowd and who knows where he went.

---_**End Of Chapter**_---

Ne,ne..don't get angry if I didn't update fast..I was busy with our health project and our biology investigatory project(It is very stupid that my group mates suggested that we will have the frog and the worm MATE?) it was a stupid morning, we got all dirty because we were trying to catch a frog in the lake and when it jumped, the water splashed, so it ended with splashy-bath.

Saturday 1:00-2:36 p.m in the afternoon. Whew that was kinda fast.

Please..comment and review and don't forget to read. Don't know how this goes but I guess it was more like this: No flames all comments are accepted!—I guess.

Oh yeah, I would like to thank those who read and reviewed my story...THANKS!!!

---_**Smile Princess**_--


	4. Chapter 4

Lead Me To Light

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own GA...Never want to...it is pure headache.

_

_

_

She is an average teenager with dreams that can make you laugh till you drop.

She wants to meet her knight in shining armor.

Yes, that is her dream. But, in her school, she is stuck with hundreds of perverted guys. It is impossible to find her Prince Charming.

Mikan Sakura starts her journey in a super elite school, Alice Academy.

_  
_

Chapter 4

-

-

-

_Recap:_

_Natsume came out first, while heading for the front seat to open the door for that certain someone._

_It was Mikan Sakura._

_Girls' eyes were wide as saucers and jaws to the floor. Who wouldn't be shocked? The Hot and irresistible Natsume Hyuuga is with the non-popular-always-late-and-gets-detention-student Mikan Sakura. That was some big news._

_Ruka, who was also staring at them walked out from the crowd and who knows where he went._

_--__**End Of Recap**__—_

Ruka was cursing himself under his breath and tried to sat on the ground but failed…

It was a manhole.

It was a trap for an idiotic fan girl. The sign says.

He groaned and tried to reach the opening but then again, he failed.

He noticed a rope beside him. He came up with the stupidest plan on earth. ( according to a certain scientist who completely disapproves of non-critical thinking.)

To climb with it.

He started to climb just like climbing in a lapel. He climb it and climb it until he reach the uppermost part.

He frowned, seeing our beloved black mailer sitting near the manhole eating crab merchandise.

"You're a mess, Nogi."

He looked like a lost puppy that got stuck into a garbage bin. He was a mess, for short. Mud sticking in his blond hair and pebbles in his pockets and his shirt and pants were torn a little. _He looks like Little Match Girl..hehehe. Hotaru thought._

**Snap. Snap. Snap.**

Hotaru was clicking her precious camera rapidly. Taking pictures of Ruka of guard.

"Imai!"

Too late, Hotaru was running while taking pictures. ( how the hell is she gonna do it.) And Ruka was running as if he will die.

"Come back! Hotaru Imai!"

"Catch me, if you can, Nogi."

His face twitched as he continued running.

"You'll regret it, Imai." But actually, Ruka was enjoying himself it was somewhat the same memory he had with Rin.

~*~_**Flashback**_~*~

_Ruka and Rin, when they were still 7 years old, they were playing sand in Ruka's backyard and playground._

"_Ne, Ru-chan. Let's play something more fun!" Rin innocently asked._

"_Eh!? We haven't done the castle yet."_

"_Let's leave it." Rin smiled "We can make our own castle in the future!" she continued as she twirled with the wind._

_Ruka nodded and smiled. He stood up and patted Rin's shoulder and said, "It!" and ran away._

"_Mou! You are so gonna get it."_

_And the tagging continues,_

~*~_**End of Flashback**_~*~

Ruka was running was smiling as he tried to catch up with Hotaru.

--_**-End of Chapte**_r---

…Ne,ne hehehheehh, I hate this chapter, it is kinda crappy and short and I am really sad and depressed write now, wanna know why? I just started to edit my previous story, PICTURE OF THE PAST..remember (for those who have read it)? Heheh my cousin, then again, criticized my work, CURSE YOU, JEANNE! But, thanks to your criticisms, it molds me…THANKS!! I even hate you story..

Saturday 1:00-5:09, my god, I wrote a short chapter and then it took time? Well, I was eating Lasagna, that's why. Hhehehehhehe..

---_**Smile Princess**_---

Go on, review and click that BUTTON!


	5. Chapter 5

Lead Me To Light

_

_

_

_

Disclaimer: I don't own GA...Never want to...it is pure headache.

_

_

_

She is an average teenager with dreams that can make you laugh till you drop.

She wants to meet her knight in shining armor.

Yes, that is her dream. But, in her school, she is stuck with hundreds of perverted guys. It is impossible to find her Prince Charming.

Mikan Sakura starts her journey in a super elite school, Alice Academy.

_  
_

_

Chapter 5

_

_

_

_Recap:_

_Ruka was running was smiling as he tried to catch up with Hotaru._

_

_

---End of Recap---

---_**Back to Natsume and Mikan**_---

Everybody was staring at them, as if they were like alien invaders.

Mikan walked ahead and Natsume tagging along, he kept on sighing and sighing.

"Stop sighing will you?" Mikan irritably said.

"How the hell am I going to stop sighing when the reason for this is right in front of me." Natsume retorted.

"Humph!" with that, Mikan walked swiftly.

"Idiot/moron." They both uttered with such long range distances.

"Lovers' quarrel in this hour? Well, that's something new." Yuu said.

"Yeah, not-so-Natsume." Koko said.

---_**Mikan's Classroom**_---

Everyone was chattering about the new couple in school. It was one of a kind couple.

Suddenly, Mikan entered the classroom with a furious face. Everyone was staring at her, bewildered.

She hurriedly sat on her desk and bumped her head hard on her steel desk.

Everyone gasps and starts to whisper. Why the bloody hell did she did that?

"Mikan."

"Mi-chan."

Nonoko and Anna said with a carefree expression.

"Sorry, if I startle you." She said while hiccupping, the head is still flat on the desk.

"No, no, no, it is alright, Mikan." The twins both sat side-by-side with her while caressing her back.

"I c-c-can't j-just believe t-that m-m-m-my grandpa-p-pa did this t-t-to m-me" she continued crying.

"Grown-ups like him, wants what's best for you, Mi-chan. Soo, don't cry, okay? And watch at the bright side."

"Bright side? Being with that moron? Heh! You've gotta to be kidding me." She said sarcastically.

"uh-oh, you said that wrong, Anna."

"Mou..gomene, Mi-chan."

"Mikan,think positive."

"Possitive, you say?''

"This is bad, we just make it worse."

Suddenly…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

There came the infamous baka gun on Hotaru Imai!

Mikan fell from her seat and rubs her sore forehead.

"Itai! Hotaru you big meanie!"

"I hate it when you cry, so, stop crying."

Mikan's eyes were glistening and she ran towards Hotaru, attempting to hug her.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"I didn't say that you can hug me!"

"Mou…" Mikan frowned.

---_**Natsume's Classroom**_---

Natsume was reading his manga, while everyone was chattering except for his seatmates: Yuu and Koko.

"Oh yeah! Where is Ruka?" Koko asked in an enigmatic way.

"Don't know." Yuu immediately said.

Suddenly, the door opened widely (a/n: It rhymed?) revealing a Ruka with a messy look and worn-off clothes, and panting hard with few bruises and scratches.

Everyone, in his room roared in laughter. But the roaring stopped when Natsume said, "What are you laughing about?" he said in a coldly manner.

Everyone, at once, stopped laughing.

"The Bloody Hell??!! What happened to you, Ruka?" Yuu exclaimed.

"Pfft…." Koko mocked.

Ruka walked towards them, slowly but surely…

1

2

3…

"Mother Fucker! Goddamn hurry up, Ruka! You looked like a sissy girl!" Natsume glared and hissed.

Ruka hurried his pace and said, "Hey, guys…"

"Holy shit…" Natsume muttered, "Just get to the point!"

"I am a mess."

"Yeah, it is very visible." Yuu said.

"I fell into a hole and got dirty and sweating because I was chasing someone who just got a picture of me, AT THIS BLOODY STATE!" Ruka yelled. Making all their classmates looked at him with grins.

"If I am not mistaken, It was Hotaru Imai. Isn't it?" Koko said sarcastically.

"That idiot's best friend, who is a bloody, smart ass blackmailer? No wonder why." Natsume said while looking at the direction of the window.

"I was a little bit pissed. She was there but didn't actually care. She was eating her crab merchandise. Pathetic." Ruka said, just guess what expression he has on his face.

---_**Gym Classes**_ _( __**Mikan's Class**_ )---

"Hurry! Kick the ball, Mikan!" Anna exclaimed. They were playing football, specially designed for girls. Red team is composed of Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Kaoru and Nina. While the white team is composed of Sumire, Kara, Hyorin, Keiko, Mari and Nana. It is like a competition of the Pro-Hotties and the Non-Hotties. Let us make it plain: The Antagonist and the Protagonist. Sumire Shouda, a girl with perms, was definitely and obliviously jealous of Mikan Sakura. She wants to get rid of her, as in, now.

Sumire has the ball and tried to kick the ball to the goal, not wanting his teammates to help her, even a single help. The red team's goalie was afraid of the ball, Nina just squirmed and waited the ball hit her, but…

**BAM!!**

Nina opened her eyes, seeing Mikan holding the ball and her face was covered with her bangs. She lifted her head and faced Nina, who has lying on the ground.

"You o-o-okay? *cough*" Mikan coughed blood, and the blood is oozing from her mouth. The ball hit her chest, badly.

"What a heroic seen…" Sumire and the rest of her teammates chuckled.

"I'm very sorry, Mikan…" Nina asked for forgiveness and bowed so deep with teary eyes.

"It's okay, just be …" Mikan was cut-off when her vision started to blur, she fell flat on the soccer field. In other words, she fainted.

"Mikan!!!" her teammates shouted and went to her side.

Unexpectedly, Natsume's class heard the shouting of Mikan's name, Natsume, too, heard the commotion.

"What's happening?"

"Is there something that happened to Mikan?"

"Don't know, but she is a klutz."

Fortunately, the soccer field can be seen in Natsume's classroom big glass windows. He stood up and went to see what the commotion was about.

It was Mikan Sakura lying on the grass, with blood strains on her mouth.

Natsume couldn't understand why he was so affected. It was just like the time when Rin protected a student from the 3rd grade bullies.

---_**FLASHBACK**_---

_It was dismissal time, when the famous 3__rd__ grade bullies was bullying a student from the 2__nd__ grade._

"_Hey, pipsqueak! Common, give us your apple, or else you'll be walking home with flattened nose." The 3__rd__ grade bullies laughed hysterically. _

"_Please, let me have my apple, I am really hungry right now." The 2__nd__ grader was already teary eyed._

"_We don't care!" and with that they started to steal the apple from her grasp._

_At a distance, Rin with Ruka and Natsume was looking at the scene._

"_Mou, that kid is so pitiful." Rin remarked._

"_Just let her, she is sure a crybaby." A 7 year old Natsume said, and with that he walked away, leaving a little distance ahead of Rin and Ruka. Rin pouted and said, _

"_Ne, Ruka, hold my bag for a second."_

_Ruka obeyed with a confused face._

_Rin advanced herself to the scene and spread her arms, creating a boundary between the kid and the bullies._

" _Hey! Don't steal what is not yours!"_

_The bullies stared at her with angry eyes._

"_Get lost, twerp!"_

"_You go to hell! Fatty!" Rin retorted._

_With that, the bully she called fatty threw a book unto her chest. _

"_Rin!" Ruka shouted and came to her aide._

_Rin was coughing out blood, Natsume, who is short tempered, punched the bully._

"_Get lost! If you dare again to hurt her, you'll die and let's meet each other in HELL!"_

_Scared and whimpering, they ran for their dear lives._

---_**END OF FLASHBACK**_---

While remembering this memory, he saw that two nurses are carrying her.

"I am gonna visit that idiot later."

---_**End of Chapter**_---

Yipee, I have done chapter 5 within 1 hour! Yipee! I love you, Leanne, MY WORST ENEMY COUSIN's SISTER!! Love lotzz, thanks!

Oh yeah, maybe I won't be able to update for a while, I still need to finish my essay on RESPECT! Gosh, it sucks…

Sunday 2:00-4:56, well, thank God, I have time on this Sunday, cause' sometimes, I hate writing on Sundays, Me and my family needs to go you-know-that-Muslim-church, I just transferred to another religion, it is the 3rd time this year, first to Christian, second to Buddhism (I am a half Chinese.) and now to MUSLIM! I hate wearing this-funny-Muslim-turbans-that-covers-your-face. It makes me look like a crime villain. Well, I have to bear with it.

---_**Smile Princess**_---


	6. Chapter 6

Lead Me To Light

_

_

_

_

Disclaimer: I don't own GA...Never want to...it is pure headache.

_

_

_

She is an average teenager with dreams that can make you laugh till you drop.

She wants to meet her knight in shining armor.

Yes, that is her dream. But, in her school, she is stuck with hundreds of perverted guys. It is impossible to find her Prince Charming.

Mikan Sakura starts her journey in a super elite school, Alice Academy.

_  
_

_

Chapter 6

_

_

_

_Recap:_

_While remembering this memory, he saw that two nurses are carrying her._

"_I am gonna visit that idiot later."_

___

___

**End of Recap**

Mikan's POV: (_a/n: please bear in mind that she in the infirmary)_

_Cold. It's cold. Where am I? I feel so numb, yet so ligh_t.

_I want to hug someone, wait. Am I dead?_

_I remembered that I lost consciousness when I caught the ball._

_Maybe I am gonna meet father, mother and Rin. (Keep reading...)_

_Ahh, I missed them a lot, especially Rin._

_Maybe they are somewhere, here in these white walls._

_Walk, Mikan, I know they are here._

_It seems to be endless. _

"_Long time no see,"_

_I recognize that voice! I was running breathlessly. Trying to know the location of __**THAT**__ voice._

"_Mikan, go back."_

_Rin,_

"_Mikan, grandpa needs you."_

_Stop it, Rin! I don't want to hear it, as if she doesn't want me to be with her. _

"_And __**THAT**__ person, needs you."_

_Rin, what are you talking about?_

"_**THAT**__ person, I left him without returning his feelings, I want you to make him happy, Mikan."_

_But, Rin…_

"_Please….Oh, I need to be going now, Ja ne!"_

_Rin, Rin, RIN!_

End of POV.

Mikan woke up inside the infirmary soaking with sweat, even though it is air conditioned.

_A dream_…

"_**THAT**__ person, I left him without returning his feelings, I want you to make him happy, Mikan."_

"Rin, what do you mean? And who is this person?"

The door creaked and Mikan was afraid, she closed her eyes and went back to bed.

Visible footsteps can be heard. Creaks on the cemented floor. (a/n: well, that's weird, actually I just read something in our library, that's why.)

Is this the infirmary's ghost, a guy who commit suicide here?

--**FLASHBACK**--

_A thirteen year old, Mikan Sakura together with Hotaru Imai in the school's playground around six in the evening. They were still waiting for their chaperons._

"_Ne, Hotaru, can you tell me love stories that happened here in school. Please…"_

"_Fine, I only knew one. But don't go mushy-mushy." Hotaru grinned._

"_Sure!" Mikan placed her chin in her palms while sitting Indian style._

_Hotaru cleared her throat and proceeded._

"_A love story between a guy and a girl, the guy was to over-protective towards the girl, and often he is too possessive, just seeing the girl with other guys, the guy would flare up._

"_One day, the girl is at the house of a certain guy from her class, they were working for a partner-research project. The guy, happens to pass by to that house and saw shadows of eloping, with moaning and groaning. He remembered that the girl was there. Making a project, the guy thought, making a baby project, then you'll regret that you tricked me. He vowed._

"_The next day, afternoon, the guy and the girl were together. The guy suddenly covered the girl's eyes and led her into the infirmary's bed, pushing her nice and easy. And he tried to remove her school uniform revealing her bra..(a/n: okay, there are no MATURED SCENES!)._

"_The girl tried to cover it with her palms, she was already crying. The guy do not care. He just wanted to ravage her, he was on top of her. Trying to kiss her. But, the girl slapped him, hard._

"_The guy was stunned, now that his anger reached to the limit, he continued to harass her."_

"_Yuck! That's not a love story!" Mikan commented._

"_Okay, after harassing her. The guy buttoned his polo shirt, and glanced at the girl, who was crying. The girl said__, why? Why are you doing this?__ As she wept. __You were the one who tricked me!__"_

"_WAH!!" Mikan suddenly shouted out of the blue._

_There was a guy standing behind Hotaru who was wearing all white._

"_Hotaru-sama, we should go, and you too, Sakura-hime."_

"_Hai, let's go."Hotaru said while standing up and dusted her skirt._

"_Mou, Hotaru, what happened?"_

"_Fine, the guy left the girl in the infirmary and few days later, he heard that the girl committed suicide. And so does the guy, where? In THIS school's infirmary." Hotaru continued, "He is just behind you, Mikan."_

_With that Mikan screamed and grasp Hotaru's arm._

---**END OF FLASHBACK**---

Mikan shivered under the sheets. The culprit touched her shoulder, she took a glance, and she saw something white.

"AHH!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Keep your voice low, polka dots." The person said.

"Mou, you scared me."

"What? Am I a ghost?" Natsume questioned.

"Well, I heard a story of the infirmary's history. That's why. And why the hell are you wearing a doctor's coat!?"

"I can't get in, and I found this coat hanging. And why fuck am I gonna explain this to you! Are you even my mother!?"

"And why are you even here? You insensitive jerk!"

"…"

"Ah, don't tell me, you are falling for me."

"Dream on, polka. This is for publicity, and you know that well. Maybe, you are the one falling for me?"

"Hmph!"

"_You awfully look like her_,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, don't mind me."

_Does he mean, me and Rin? But it's impossible…_

"Yeah, and I need to bring you to that boutique to see if that dress fits you."

"Eh?! What for?"

"For the auction, dummy."

"Oh, yeah right." She sighed and went to sleep again.

"I'll be waiting in the parking area after dismissal, and don't you dare get late." He said and he left.

He left the infirmary with his school clothes. (a/n: he left the coat)

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yo! Heheh. I am really happy right now! Well, it is a secret. Heheh

Saturday 1:00-3:00, wohoo! A new record!

---_**Smile Princess**_---


	7. Chapter 7

News Flash!

Sorry, I know that I haven't updated for a 'while'. Okay, for centuries, but, I have three reasons why:

1.)Lost my USB at the beach

2.)I need to memorize 2000 words so that I can buy the 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' by J.K. Rowling.

3.)I need to improve my grades so that I can go to Macau.

--So sorry, ON PERMANENT HIATUS—

Soorryy..

--Vienna Hellsing—

:: Hell, I wasn't able to touch the computer for two months.:::

-My cousin is murdering it.-


End file.
